


Hat Trick

by stellarmeadow



Series: October 2012 Prompts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Fluff, Hats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from azziria: Steve goes shopping to replace that hat... Danny goes along to offer advice...<br/>Or Steve buys Danny a hat. And finds a way to make him wear it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).



> More from the prompts people were kind enough to give me this week--very helpful to have something to focus on other than the migraine! Thanks to azziria for this one!

Steve balanced two grocery bags with a pack of Longboards as he pushed through the front door, bumping it closed behind him. He heard noise in the kitchen, so he went through the living room to find Danny putting away dishes.

"What's this?" Steve asked, nodding at the bag on the counter as he placed his bags beside it.

"Oh, well, I felt bad that you lost your hat on our little fishing-turned-boat-jacking expedition last week," Danny said, in a voice Steve did not trust at all. "So I bought you a new one."

Steve eyed the bag as if it were a land mine and he'd just heard a click. "That was...nice of you."

"I'm all heart," Danny said, his eyes twinkling. "Open it."

The last two words hinted at consequences if Steve didn't do it, and sooner rather than later. Pausing just long enough to put a few things in the refrigerator, Steve opened the bag carefully and pulled out the hat.

It had a top similar to the one he'd lost, Steve would grant Danny that. But that was where the similarities ended. The ends were so frayed it looked as if Danny had let the dog eat it, and there was a large, orange bow in some halfway see through fabric tied around it. "That's...I'm not wearing this."

Steve put it down, meeting Danny's eyes, noting the devilish glee there, for all his face was etched in permanent pout mode. "After I went out and bought it for you? The least you could do is wear it to the 5-0 picnic this weekend."

"I am absolutely not wearing it, especially not there."

The look in Danny's eyes turned predatory. "Oh really?" he said, putting down the dish towel and stalking across the room to stand in front of Steve. "Wanna bet?"

"There is nothing in the world that can make me wear that hat."

"Really?" Danny took a long moment to look all the way down Steve's body to his feet and back up again. "Tell you what," he said slowly, his voice pitched low, causing the hair on Steve's arms to stand up. "If you can last five minutes with me doing that thing with my tongue that you like so much, I won't bother you about the hat."

"And if I can't?" Steve asked, weighing the chance of having to wear the hat against Danny doing that thing with his tongue. Because that thing with his tongue was...well, worth a hell of a lot.

"Then you wear the hat Saturday to the picnic."

Steve swallowed carefully, remembering the last time Danny had done that thing with his tongue. Surely he could last five minutes. "Okay."

"Let's go," Danny said, grabbing Steve's hand and leading him upstairs.

***

"Wow, boss..." Kono wasn't even trying to hide her laughter. "That's some hat."

"It was a gift," Steve said stiffly. "From Danny."

Her smile widened. "What'd you do to piss him off that bad?"

"It wasn't what I did," Steve said, hoping she'd get the idea and shut the hell up before he set the hat on fire.

"Must've been really good," she said, her voice still mocking, but she patted him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Steve to tend the grill.

"You look great," Danny said, coming up behind Steve. Danny's hand casually slipped across Steve's ass.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he looked down his nose at Danny. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me. Besides," Danny said, leaning in close, his voice a near whisper, "you look so good I may have to do that thing with my tongue again when everyone's gone home."

"The hat's not so bad," Steve said.

"That's what I thought."

\----------

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
